cadeaux de noël
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Tout est dans le titre !


_Un petit présent pour les enfants sages et moins sages... J'espère que tout le monde y trouvera son bonheur ^^_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Miss Shaw, veuillez cesser s'il vous plait ! lança d'un ton sec Finch, un regard désapprobateur appuyant ses paroles.

Shaw leva les yeux vers son patron, assis à son bureau, mais ne stoppa aucunement son geste. Elle enfourna avidement un nouveau petit four, un éclat de défi illuminant son regard sombre.

-Je goûte simplement pour vérifier si ce nouveau traiteur est aussi exceptionnel que sa réputation le dit, expliqua-t-elle la bouche pleine.

-Si vous continuez comme ça, il n'y aura plus rien à « gouter » ce soir, accusa l'informaticien en tournant complètement son fauteuil vers son interlocutrice, inspectant d'un air contrarié, les plats qui s'étalaient sur la table au milieu de la station de métro.

En cette veille de noël, l'équipe avait décidé de s'octroyer un moment de répit en préparant un véritable festin traditionnel pour le réveillon. Finch avait commandé une multitude de plats auprès d'un traiteur réputé de l'Upper East Side, une véritable petite folie culinaire et pécuniaire. Reese, aidé de Shaw, était passé chercher la commande en fin de matinée et tout le monde s'était évertué à préparer une table de fêtes.

Des plats tout aussi appétissants les uns que les autres s'étalaient sur la longue table en chêne disposée au milieu de leur repaire. Sur une nappe immaculée décorée de guirlandes, de paillettes et agrémentée de candélabres, étaient disposés un gigantesque plateau de fruits de mer, des tranches de saumons fumées sur des toasts, des bouchées à la reine, du foie gras, un chapon farci à la truffe, des petits pains, un impressionnant plateau de différents fromages et une extravagante bûche pâtissière chocolat mandarine décorée de paillettes d'or provenant de la pâtisserie française Ladurée, près de Central Park . Entre ces plats tous aussi spectaculaires les uns que les autres étaient disposés des bouteilles de vin des plus grands crus, des sauternes, des vins rouges des grands châteaux bordelais ou bourguignons et les indétrônables champagnes millésimés.

Seul défaut dans ce tableau digne de la table de Gargantua décrite par Montaigne, les trous laissés dans les plats à fur et à mesure que Sameen enfournait….heu goûtait les plats.

Shaw lança un regard noir à son patron avant de se servir un verre de vin pour faire couler le tout. Après avoir élégamment essuyé sa bouche du revers de sa manche, elle alla s'assoir par terre, à proximité de Bear, qui avait bien senti la tension entre les deux amis et qui avait sagement essayé de se faire oublier, même si les plats sur la table étaient une véritable tentation pour lui. Alors qu'elle lui caressait énergiquement la tête et les flancs, elle demanda.

-Des nouvelles de la mission ?

Finch se retourna vers son moniteur pour étudier les points lumineux sur le plan de la ville affichés sur l'un de ses écrans. Après quelques manipulations, il accéda aux caméras de surveillance et put voir apparaître sur un autre écran des images de leurs amis.

-Non, Miss Groves et Mr Reese sont toujours en planque dans le bar, indiqua Finch en observant les deux partenaires assis à une table, en train de siroter un café tandis qu'ils surveillaient discrètement la serveuse.

Le numéro de Tanya Carlill était tombé en début d'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient afférés à dresser la table. Serveuse au Liberty cafe, elle avait une vie tout à fait normale, un travail stable, pas de problème financier, des parents aimants ainsi qu'un groupe d'amis fidèles et plutôt bon enfant, à en juger par les photographies postées sur Facebook et sur instagram. Seule ombre à ce tableau idyllique, une récente rupture amoureuse qui paraissait un peu compliquée.

En accédant à un rapport de police récent, Finch avait découvert une plainte déposée il y a trois jours par Tanya à l'encontre de James Mc Elroy, son ex petit-ami. En lisant le compte-rendu enregistré par l'officier, l'informaticien avait conclu au harcèlement du jeune homme, qui ne supportait pas la séparation. Une rupture d'autant plus difficile à accepter pour James, qu'un rapport médical indiquait que la jeune femme attendait un heureux événement pour août de l'année prochaine.

Shaw soupira bruyamment avant d'ajouter.

-Ils en mettent du temps pour une simple histoire de cœur.

-Les histoires de cœur ne sont jamais simples… rétorqua Finch un peu plus bas, comme pour lui-même.

Harold se sentit envahi pas une intense mélancolie et une certaine jalousie vis-à-vis de son interlocutrice. Il enviait la liaison que la jeune femme entretenait avec Root. Même si leur couple était tout à fait original, compte tenu de leurs personnalités pour le moins… particulières, les demoiselles semblaient pleinement s'en satisfaire. Il avait à plusieurs reprises capté les gestes et les regards amoureux entre ses deux amies. Si leur relation était apparue chaotique au début, le fait que la hackeuse quitte sa petite chambre dans la station de métro pour l'appartement de Shaw il y a quelques semaines prouvait le sérieux et la profondeur de leurs sentiments.

L'informaticien poussa un soupir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se laisser aller lui aussi à ses sentiments avec l'homme au costume qui occupait son cœur depuis cinq années déjà. Mais la petite voix perfide dans son esprit lui soufflait de ne pas prendre le risque de perdre cette très chère amitié. Il étouffa donc sa tristesse dans le fond de son cœur, parmi tous les autres regrets qui avaient émaillé sa vie. Toutefois ce dernier était nettement plus difficile à oublier étant donné qu'il côtoyait l'objet de son tourment tous les jours.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un mouvement sur son écran de contrôle. Ses deux amis venaient de se lever précipitamment de leurs sièges pour s'élancer hors caméra. Le cœur du génie s'accéléra tandis que son imagination s'emballait. Les réalisateurs de cinéma l'avaient très bien compris : ne pas montrer les choses permettait d'augmenter l'angoisse chez les spectateurs car l'esprit prenait le relais et travaillait beaucoup plus que la réalité. Mais leur mission n'était pas du cinéma et la vie de ses agents était réellement en jeu. Harold tenta donc de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et de brider ses émotions pour reprendre le contrôle de ses actes.

Assis rigidement sur son fauteuil, une main crispée sur son clavier tandis que l'autre s'agrippait sur sa souris, Finch cherchait de nouveaux angles de vue afin de retrouver les deux assets de la Machine. Seulement, Root et Reese avaient quitté le restaurant, ainsi que leur numéro Tanya. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule faisant sursauter brutalement l'informaticien.

Shaw, sentant son patron préoccupé, s'était approchée à pas de loup, afin de regarder par-dessus son épaule, les images sur ses moniteurs. _Il faut vraiment que ces ex-agents du gouvernement arrêtent avec cette sale habitude_ , pensa l'informaticien, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Du nouveau ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle cherchait sur l'écran sa compagne ainsi que son ami.

Finch préféra ne pas répondre, concentré sur la recherche de nouvelles images de surveillance. Il pirata le réseau de la municipalité, afin d'avoir accès aux caméras des environs du restaurant. Il activa celles de la rue, devant la devanture du modeste restaurant. Mais, rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Les passants déambulaient tranquillement sur les trottoirs enneigés de la ville, les bras chargés de cadeaux, en vue des festivités du soir. De plus en plus angoissé, l'informaticien repéra une ruelle jouxtant le bar. Il prit alors le contrôle, avec la manette sur son bureau, d'une des caméras afin de l'orienter de façon à voir dans la petite impasse.

-Les voilà ! S'exclama Finch, soulagé de voir que ses partenaires n'avaient rien.

-On dirait qu'ils ont les choses en main, commenta Sameen, un sourire fier aux lèvres en détaillant la silhouette de sa compagne qui pointait son arme sur le petit ami éconduit, tout en protégeant Tanya.

-Effectivement, approuva Finch tandis qu'il regardait Reese prendre doucement l'arme des mains de James qui s'effondra en pleurs par terre.

Finch pensait que son partenaire était un curieux mélange de force et de fragilité, de violence et de douceur. Il donnerait tout pour vérifier ses qualités en dehors de leur travail. Il sentit une intense chaleur envahir son corps et remonter jusqu'à ses joues qui prirent une légère couleur rosée. Il décida de téléphoner à son équipe, autant pour s'assurer que la mission était sous contrôle, que pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de Shaw, toujours à ses côtés. Il appuya sur son oreillette et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre la voix calme de son partenaire à son oreille.

-Finch ?

-Est-ce que tout va bien Mr Reese ?

-Tout est sous contrôle. Nous venons d'intercepter Mc Elroy juste avant qu'il n'agresse Tanya, répondit l'agent en se tournant vers la caméra de surveillance.

Malgré la distance et l'écran qui les séparaient, Finch avait toujours la gorge serrée quand le regard de son agent était braqué sur lui, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de lire en lui malgré la distance. Un silence maladroit s'installa entre les deux hommes, Harold perdu dans ses pensées alors que John attendait de nouvelles instructions.

-Harold…Est-ce que ça va ? interrogea l'agent, inquiet.

L'informaticien sortit de sa torpeur et répondit hésitant.

-Heu…oui…très bien, Mr Reese.

De plus en plus perplexe face aux balbutiements inhabituels de son patron, John trouva bon de préciser.

-Root a appelé Fusco. Nous partirons dès qu'il sera arrivé pour lui expliquer la nature de l'affaire. Nous serons de retour dans peu de temps.

-D'accord Mr Reese.

Il coupa la conversation sous le regard amusé de Shaw qui s'éloignait d'un pas léger pour reprendre sa place auprès de Bear, non sans avoir pris un autre petit four au passage…

Pour occuper son temps, Finch préféra se réfugier dans ses programmes qu'il décida de mettre à jour. Un silence confortable envahit la station de métro permettant à l'informaticien de reprendre peu à peu contenance et d'oublier, l'espace de quelques heures, le monde qui l'entourait ainsi que ses soucis.

C'est finalement en début de soirée que Root et Reese rejoignirent leurs compagnons dans le repaire. La Hackeuse se précipita sur Shaw, l'enlaçant pour l'embrasser passionnément tandis que cette dernière grommelait une remarque qui se voulait désagréable sur le retard et sur sa faim. Néanmoins, son sourire et sa façon de répondre à ce baiser démontrait que ce n'était pas de la colère qu'elle ressentait en cet instant…

Toujours assis à son bureau, Finch les regardait, attendri, bien que légèrement mal à l'aise. John, quant à lui, parfaitement détendu, s'approchait de la table pour prendre une petite douceur. Il la porta à sa bouche et soupira de contentement avant de se lécher les doigts.

-Evidemment, on ne fait aucune remarque à Superman, s'écria Sameen, un regard noir, non pas envers John, qui se demandait d'ailleurs le sens de cette remarque, mais envers Harold.

Ce dernier rougit instantanément en comprenant le sens caché de cette tirade hostile puis encore un peu plus sous le regard interrogatif que lui lançait Reese. Devant le mutisme de son patron, il haussa les épaules avant de reprendre un petit toast.

-Si nous lancions les festivités ? demanda-t-il en lorgnant l'une des nombreuses bouteilles disposées sur la table.

-Je n'attendais que ça ! s'exclama Shaw en s'extirpant des bras de Root. Cette dernière fit une moue de frustration, avant de sourire, quand sa compagne saisit une bouteille de Champagne.

Contaminé par la bonne humeur générale, Finch se leva à son tour pour rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'agglutinait autour de la table, telles des abeilles autour d'un pot de confiture. Il saisit, au passage, une assiette remplie de nourriture pour chien, achetée le matin même pour l'occasion dans une boutique spécialisée et la déposa avec précaution par terre, évitant les coups de tête impatients de Bear, pressé de goûter à ses friandises. Il s'avança ensuite, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, vers la table en se postant entre Reese et Shaw.

La hackeuse vint compléter ce tableau quelques instants plus tard. Elle saisit 4 flûtes à champagne qu'elle s'empressa de tendre, quand elle entendit le bouchon de la bouteille sauter. Mais Shaw ne put empêcher une partie du liquide pétillant de se répandre sur la nappe et par terre, avant d'orienter précipitamment la bouteille vers une coupe tendue par Root, non sans avoir taché au passage, le costume de Finch .

-Miss Shaw ! S'exclama l'informaticien en se reculant brutalement pour échapper aux éclaboussures, percutant involontairement Reese, qui se trouvait à proximité. Ce dernier posa les mains sur les frêles épaules de son patron pour le stabiliser. Trop tard, le liquide ambré commençait déjà à pénétrer le tissu, en laissant une large tache sur la veste et le gilet de Finch.

-Oups, laissa échapper la tueuse mais son sourire montrait qu'elle n'était aucunement embarrassé.

Root, verre à la main, tendit poliment une serviette pour aider Finch à se nettoyer. Ce dernier tapota sur ses vêtements, mais rien n'y faisait, la tâche était déjà incrustée, ce qui avait le don de contrarier l'intéressé. Car paraître négligé en public était ce qu'harold détestait le plus, avec les outrages fait à ses livres, ce que Bear s'évertuait à faire avec beaucoup de talent d'ailleurs.

-Je vais aller me changer, décréta-t-il, les lèvres pincées de contrariété.

Il pivota rapidement et se dirigea vers la grille de la station de métro sous les regards amusés des deux jeunes femmes qui savouraient déjà leurs verres et les amuses-bouches, mais sous les yeux désabusés de Reese, passablement déçu d'être une nouvelle fois séparé de son patron.

Par chance, l'appartement du professeur Whistler n'était pas très éloigné de leur cache. Il ne fallut que cinq minutes à Finch pour se rendre dans son modeste appartement. Sa nouvelle identité et son salaire de professeur d'université de deuxième classe ne lui permettaient plus d'entretenir de multiples résidences. Harold avait dû faire un choix, il avait donc décidé de conserver leur planque habituelle pour protéger les numéros de leurs missions et de prendre un modeste trois pièces, près de leur repaire en plein cœur de Chinatown, pour sa nouvelle identité.

Finch entra dans son immeuble à la façade défraîchie puis, le bâtiment n'ayant pas d'ascenseur, il entama la lente et pénible ascension des cinq étages qui menaient à son logement. A bout de souffle, il atteignit enfin sa porte qu'il ouvrit rapidement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Il ôta sa veste puis son gilet qu'il posa avec précaution sur son lit. Il constata, un peu plus contrarié, que sa chemise avait également subi des dégâts. Il la retira puis la posa à son tour sur le couvre-lit. Passablement énervé, il passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux et se figea.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix en plaçant sa main sous son nez. A l'odeur qu'il identifia sans peine, il conclut que ses cheveux avaient également fait les frais de la maladresse de Shaw.

-C'est pas vrai… poursuivit-il rageusement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il n'avait d'autre choix que de faire un brin de toilette afin de retirer le liquide collant et de se débarrasser de l'odeur qui se dégageait de sa chevelure et de son torse. Après un instant d'hésitation, il décida qu'une douche serait sans doute plus efficace et plus rapide. Il ôta ses chaussures puis dénoua sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant de le retirer suivi de ses chaussettes.

Il ouvrit le robinet et laissa couler l'eau quelques secondes, le temps de poser ses lunettes sur le lavabo et d'obtenir la température adéquate. Il entra ensuite prudemment dans la douche, ferma le rideau et commença à se frictionner énergiquement le corps et les cheveux avec du gel douche. Occupé à se savonner, dégoulinant de mousse de la tête aux pieds, Finch n'entendit pas toquer à sa porte et encore moins cette dernière s'ouvrir.

-Finch ? Appela Reese alors qu'il s'avançait dans le salon. Puis il se tut en entendant le bruit de la douche dans la pièce attenante au salon. L'espace laissé par l'entrebâillement de la porte lui permit de voir qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de son patron, sans doute que la salle de bain était dans une pièce attenante. Il décida donc d'attendre que son partenaire termine sa toilette.

Il balaya du regard le modeste appartement devant lui. Il était à l'image de son propriétaire, simple mais élégant. Un canapé trônait au milieu de la pièce tandis qu'un bureau était plaqué contre le mur en face de la fenêtre pour bénéficier de la lumière du jour. Des dossiers et des papiers s'y entassaient dans un équilibre précaire. Une cuisine ouverte occupait le fond de la pièce, avec tout le confort moderne, agrémenté d'une petite table ronde entourée de quatre chaises. Malgré les dimensions modestes du lieu, l'appartement était chaleureux et confortable. Reese s'y sentit bien.

Il s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce mais ses chaussures frôlèrent le tapis rond disposé en face du canapé. Il recula afin de ne pas salir le tissu, pensant à la maniaquerie de Finch. Il était donc là, debout, un peu maladroit, avec l'impression désagréable de violer l'intimité de son patron. Il entendit la douche se couper puis un silence de quelques minutes s'installa, pendant lesquelles Reese s'imagina son patron se sécher puis s'habiller. Il déglutit péniblement en essayant de repousser hors de son esprit les images de Finch sous la douche. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et leva les yeux au ciel en priant que son trouble ne soit pas trop visible. Un bruit de grincement de porte attira son attention, il tourna la tête et se figea.

Bouche bée, Reese retint son souffle, son cœur manquant un battement à la vue de son patron. Ce dernier apparut sur le seuil de sa chambre, pour le moins… débraillé. Alors qu'il se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette, Finch s'avançait dans le salon, pieds nus, ne portant que son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche n'avait été qu'enfilée et pas encore boutonnée. Lorsqu'il termina de frotter ses cheveux, Harold sursauta à la vue de son partenaire, à quelques mètres de lui au milieu de son salon.

-Mr Reese, je croyais avoir été clair avec vous concernant vos…approches, dit-il un peu trop sèchement, pour cacher son malaise. Il se sentait très vulnérable ainsi dévêtu en face du regard inquisiteur de son partenaire.

-Désolé, Finch, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, expliqua John, après quelques secondes de flottement au cours desquelles, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son patron.

Malgré son âge, Harold était plutôt bien proportionné. Plus petit et plus frêle que Reese, il avait une carrure robuste et virile. Son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par la toison sombre qui apparaissait sur sa poitrine dénudée et qui descendait sur son ventre avant de se perdre sous la ceinture de son pantalon. John déglutit péniblement avant de passer la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées.

-Je vous avais dit que je reviendrai une fois changé, reprit Harold en posant la serviette sur le dos de son canapé avant d'entreprendre de boutonner sa chemise, pressé de se cacher.

Mais ses doigts tremblaient trop pour y parvenir et il rata à plusieurs reprises le trou du bouton. Etouffant un juron de frustration, il se maudit d'avoir laissé ses lunettes dans la salle de bain. Il décida d'aller les chercher pour finir de s'habiller à l'abri du regard trop dérangeant de son partenaire.

A peine eut-il esquissé un pas en arrière qu'il sentit deux mains puissantes l'agripper pour le faire pivoter.

-Laissez-moi faire, je vais vous aider, proposa Reese, la voix plus basse et plus rauque que d'habitude.

Finch obéit et laissa son partenaire prendre les pans de sa chemise, le cœur battant, la bouche aussi sèche qu'un désert. Les yeux obstinément fixés sur la gorge de John, les bras le long du corps, l'informaticien tenta de se détendre, s'évertuant à penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une marque de compassion au regard de sa maladresse. Pourtant, malgré son esprit perturbé par cette dérangeante proximité, il remarqua le pouls de son agent qui battait de manière trop rapide dans sa gorge exposée, il nota également le tremblement de ses mains alors qu'elles remontaient le long de sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'il boutonnait sa chemise. Sa voix trop rauque, ses tremblements, les battements frénétiques de son cœur, se pouvait-il que… ? Fronçant les sourcils, Finch se demandait si finalement Reese n'avait pas les mêmes symptômes que lui.

Harold était comme hypnotisé par cette petite veine bleue qui battait de manière frénétique dans le cou de son agent. Cette satanée différence de taille ne lui permettait pas de détacher son regard de la gorge de Reese, si séduisante, si tentante… Fermant les yeux, l'informaticien serra les poings tout en essayant de penser à autre chose… les filles qui devaient les attendre … les plats qui refroidissaient…Bear…

Mais le cours de ses pensées, ainsi que sa fragile volonté vacillèrent lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de John l'effleurer. Il retint son souffle, les yeux toujours fermés, se persuadant qu'il s'agissait d'une maladresse de la part de l'ex opérateur. Pourtant quand il sentit un autre frôlement, un peu plus appuyé cette fois-ci, partir de sa poitrine puis remonter jusqu'à sa gorge avant de glisser derrière sa nuque. Harold sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une maladresse mais bel et bien d'une caresse.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, le souffle court, les pommettes rouges de confusion. Il leva son visage pour observer celui de son compagnon et fut stupéfait par la lueur de désir qu'il lut dans ses yeux bleus azurs. Son visage parfait reflétait toute la violence des émotions que l'agent s'évertuait à cacher depuis des mois. Le bleu limpide de ses yeux avait laissé place à un ciel gris d'orage, ses hautes pommettes étaient légèrement teintées de rouge et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes à la recherche d'air.

John observait son patron avec une rare intensité, semblant chercher une réponse dans le regard de son compagnon. Ce dernier, inconsciemment, ouvrit la bouche pour s'humecter les lèvres, dans une invitation muette.

-Laissez-moi faire…, répéta Reese, un ton plus bas, tout en se penchant avec une lenteur insupportable vers le visage de Finch. Les yeux dans les yeux, l'agent lui laissait le temps de comprendre ce qui allait se passer dans quelques secondes. En d'autres termes, si Finch ne voulait pas de ce baiser, il avait tout le loisir de s'écarter.

Mais Finch voulait ce baiser…plus que tout. Il avait déjà pris sa décision depuis bien longtemps. En réalité, il avait su qu'il était perdu dès l'arrivée de Reese chez lui, dans son intimité, à moitié dévêtu.

Ce premier baiser fut doux, presque irréel tant les lèvres de Reese étaient légères sur celles de Finch. Il se recula pour plonger son regard incertain dans celui de l'informaticien. La main toujours sur sa nuque, il murmura comme une prière.

-Harold…

Mais c'était sans compter la passion contenue depuis trop longtemps chez l'informaticien. Reese lui en avait donné trop peu, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ce chaste baiser. Il voulait plus, tellement plus…

Finch plaça alors ses deux mains derrière la nuque de l'ex-opérateur pour attirer à nouveau son visage vers lui et prit, à son tour, possession de ses lèvres, plus brutalement. Harold ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps le désir que lui inspirait son partenaire, dévorant presque la bouche de ce dernier, en insinuant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Reese qui gémit sous l'assaut, ne s'attendant certainement pas à autant de passion chez son timide patron.

Même s'il était étonné par cette démonstration passionnée, il n'en était pas déçu, bien au contraire, John répondit à ce baiser avec une ardeur similaire. La main toujours sur la nuque de l'informaticien, John encercla sa taille de l'autre bras pour le rapprocher de lui. Puis, il avança tout en continuant à l'embrasser passionnément, le faisant reculer de quelques pas pour le plaquer contre le mur, à côté de la porte qui menait à la chambre.

Une fois son patron captif, John le lâcha tout en maintenant la pression avec son corps. Il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise puis explora fébrilement la poitrine à nouveau dénudée de son partenaire. Elle était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé plus tôt, à la fois ferme, douce et chaude. Ses mains ensuite remontèrent sur les épaules de Finch et firent doucement glisser les pans du vêtement afin de mettre à nu le haut de son corps. Se faisant, il quitta les lèvres de son compagnon pour déposer des baisers dans son cou, ses épaules puis son torse. S'agenouillant, il parsema de baisers l'abdomen puis le ventre d'Harold, s'arrêtant juste au dessus de la ceinture.

Tête en arrière, Finch ne retenait plus ses gémissements de plaisir, tout en passant la main dans les cheveux de son partenaire, comme il avait rêvé de le faire tant de fois. Tout son corps semblait en feu, traverser par des décharges de plaisirs à fur et à mesure que la bouche de Reese vagabondait sur son corps. Mais une douleur vive à sa hanche le rappela à l'ordre, baissant la tête pour avertir son partenaire, les mots moururent dans sa bouche. Il avait sous les yeux la scène la plus érotique qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Son compagnon, à genoux devant lui, les mains sur ses hanches, continuait à déposer des baisers ça et là…

-Dans la chambre…réussit-il à dire, la gorge nouée sous l'émotion.

John releva la tête, les yeux voilés de désir, pour observer Harold puis se redressa avec une lenteur insolente, frôlant son corps de manière indécente. Sans un mot, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la petite chambre voisine.

Sentant la douleur de son compagnon, Reese fit assoir Finch avant de le pousser délicatement sur le lit afin de l'allonger. Il se coucha ensuite à ses côtés, nichant son visage dans son cou, John murmura une nouvelle fois, tout en embrassant sa gorge :

-Je vous en prie. Ne me repoussez pas Harold…

Malgré les brumes de plaisir qui anesthésiaient son cerveau, Finch fronça les sourcils en entendant la supplique de son compagnon. Reese le suppliait de ne pas le repousser ?! Comment John Reese, la perfection faite homme, pouvait-il croire qu'il allait se refuser à lui. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne rêvait que de cela. John était-il donc si peu sûr de lui qu'il craignait un rejet ? Puis la vérité le frappa comme une tonne de brique, Reese l'aimait ! Cet homme, dont l'enveloppe extérieure était aussi belle que son contenu intérieur, était amoureux de lui, le reclus, l'handicapé, l'informaticien asocial. Une bouffée de joie le traversa accompagnée d'un intense sentiment de possessivité. Cet homme fort et fragile l'aimait !

\- John… murmura difficilement Harold, tandis que son compagnon, lui mordait l'intérieur du cou.

Mais Reese ne semblait pas l'entendre et continua à marquer le cou fragile de son patron de petites morsures. Finch dût alors faire appel à toute sa force, mentale pour se détacher de cette délicieuse torture et physique pour repousser l'ex-opérateur. Plaçant les mains sur le haut des épaules de l'autre homme, Finch éloigna doucement Reese de lui, afin de le faire basculer à son tour, l'allongeant sur le lit.

Pendant quelques secondes, John sembla se méprendre sur les intentions de son patron. Son visage était devenu blême et ses yeux s'agrandirent de détresse. Mais Finch s'empressa de le rassurer en se positionnant à califourchon sur lui. Il se pencha pour plonger son regard dans les yeux troublés de Reese et expliqua d'une voix douce tout en commençant à déboutonner la chemise blanche de son agent.

-John…Comment pouvez-vous me prier pour quelques chose que vous avez déjà ? Comment n'avez-vous pas remarqué…

Finch laissa sa phrase en suspend alors qu'il déposait des baisers légers sur les lèvres, les joues et la gorge de son agent, qui se crispait de plaisir. D'un geste un peu brusque, l'informaticien débarrassa John de sa veste puis de sa chemise afin de continuer au mieux son exploration. La poitrine large et bronzée de Reese apparut. Fasciné, Harold fit courir ses doigts sur la peau chaude, se délectant de sentir le cœur de son agent battre au même rythme que le sien, preuve indubitable de leurs sentiments mutuels. Cette certitude grisa Finch qui se pencha pour poursuivre avec sa bouche, la découverte déjà entamée avec ses mains. Il sentit son partenaire se raidir sous ses caresses et passer la main dans ses cheveux pour le forcer à remonter.

Docile, Finch suivit le mouvement et rampa vers le haut afin de se retrouver en face du visage de son partenaire. John plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son patron et demanda ou plutôt supplia à nouveau tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

-Dis-le…

-Je suis à toi...répondit Harold, étourdi, entre deux baisers.

-Dis-le, redemanda John, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réponse.

C'est alors que Finch comprit, il s'écarta et plongea son regard gris dans celui plus bleu de John.

-Je t'aime.

Visiblement soulagé, John sourit avant de reprendre ses baisers de plus en plus sensuels. Il caressa de sa langue les lèvres de Finch qui s'ouvrirent avec empressement. L'agent explora lascivement la bouche de son partenaire, caressant sa langue avec beaucoup de savoir-faire. Harold s'accrochait aux épaules nues de son compagnon pendant que ce dernier se redressait afin de s'assoir sur le lit, tenant son compagnon par les hanches afin de le maintenir à califourchon sur lui. Puis avec un gémissement sourd, l'agent fit basculer sans effort son partenaire l'allongeant à nouveau sur le lit, avant de lui avouer à son tour.

-Je t'aime aussi … à la folie, précisa-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Plus aucune barrière désormais ne pouvait les retenir puisqu'ils avaient mis leurs sentiments à nus, les deux hommes se laissèrent aller à la découverte charnelle de leurs corps. Ils se débarrassèrent frénétiquement du reste de leurs vêtements qui s'éparpillèrent tout autour d'eux, sur le sol de la petite chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Désormais, plus rien n'existait pour eux que le plaisir des sens et le sentiment grisant d'être en connexion parfaite avec l'autre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C'est bien plus tard dans la soirée que les deux hommes réapparurent. Shaw et Root avaient terminé de manger depuis bien longtemps, laissant des plats entamés et des assiettes sales ça-et-là. Les jeunes femmes étaient maintenant enlacées sur un canapé à proximité de la panière de Bear et semblaient être totalement absorbées par un film qui était projeté via à vidéoprojecteur sur l'un des murs de la station.

Root rompit le silence sans toutefois quitter l'écran des yeux.

-Ben alors Harry, il t'en faut du temps pour te changer.

Suspicieuse, Shaw tourna la tête et détailla les deux hommes. Elle plissa les yeux en sentant quelques choses de différent chez leurs amis. Leurs costumes étaient parfaits, leurs cheveux humides impeccablement coiffés. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Leurs cheveux humides ?! Pourquoi Reese avait-il eu besoin de se doucher ?

Elle se redressa lentement, tel un félin, pour détailler avec insistance les deux hommes. John se dirigea rapidement vers la table, une assiette à la main, visiblement, affamé. Interloquée, la tueuse détailla alors son patron. Finch avait les pommettes un peu rouges et ses yeux fuyaient le regard de la jeune femme. Il se servit une coupe de Champagne et commença à la déguster quand elle l'aperçut ! La preuve ! Une marque violacée au creux du cou de l'informaticien, à la limite de son col. Même si elle était partiellement cachée, Sameen savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait.

-Il semblerait que Finch et Reese se soient donnés leurs cadeaux de Noël un peu en avance, annonça fièrement Shaw tandis que Finch s'étouffait dans son champagne et que Reese avalait de travers son saumon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Joyeux Noël à tous!_


End file.
